A Series of Shorts
by Twirlimazoa
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Most of them will be short. None of them will be related. May or may not be updated.
1. Bellatrix, The Lonely Girl

Bellatrix- the crazy one. The torteress. Voldemort's right hand lady. She was not always like this. A duelist of her caliber could not have always traveled on the side of insanity. Once upon a time, she was Bellatrix Black. A girl beyond her years, with a wicked tongue and an even more wicked wand hand. She thrived on power. And with her uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga taking up all the money, she was stuck with the other side of power – knowledge. So the lonely girl studied. While Narcissa traded silly words with the blonde rat and Andromeda busied herself with the affairs of muggles, Bellatrix read everything from history to ethics to magic theory. But spells... Spells were where her interest lie. She learned every spell she could. She practiced every incantation until it was second nature. She poured over dueling and tactics guides. The most talented duelist of her age.

After she lost her mind, this talent was all she had left. So, she embraced it.


	2. Hermione Makes Things Happen

Hermione changed into her dragon hide armor and slapped on her wand holster. It had been years since her fight with Voldemort, years that had been spent sharpening her skills. Without Harry, the coward, it had been left up to her to find a way to defeat the Dark Lord.

Everyone else had given up hope with Harry and Ron's desertion, but she knew better. She was the one that had always had the answers, not Harry. She was the one who made the plans, knew the facts. So what if Harry had always gotten to the action first. She had only been slower because she actually knew a thing about defensive tactics and not rushing head long into danger.

Today was the day. It had taken her years on her own to destroy all the horcruxes, without the help of her once friends and the Order. But it was time. She began her lonely trek into Malfoy Manor, the center of the new government with the knowledge that she would be leaving it in flames when she made her exit. After all, she was the brightest witch of her age. She made things happen- even if that thing was single-handedly throwing over the entire Government of death eaters.


	3. The Afterlife

James looked at the world, or more accurately the afterlife, with new eyes. That's right, James Potter was dead.

_Poof_

And apparently so was Lilly Potter.

The two terrified parents nearly ran over the guardian souls that were supposed to usher them into the next life.

They drew wands, preparing to run down the witch and wizard that blocked their way. Recognition passed over the faces of the two newly deceased parents. The souls that stood in their way had once been James's parents. With understanding in their eyes, the silent guardian couple side stepped, revealing an out-of-place window in the cloudy train station that was apparently the afterlife.

Looking down on their crying child, they were able to just catch the tail end of Voldemort's defeat. As the snake man burst into ashes in a flash of green light, Lilly cringed into her husband, sure that her son would be joining them quickly. But he didn't.

Looking down on their poor, bleeding, victorious son, Lilly and James knew that his struggles had just begun.


	4. No Child of His

Hermione walked away from the Burrow. Rose's hand was in her own, and Hugo lay in her arms.

"Hermione! Come back!" Ron shouted from the doorway of his family home.

Hermione kept walking, taking the children away from the man that was unfit to be a father.

"C'mon Hermione, just tell me! What did I do?"

_Every woman in the village and then some_. She thought to herself.

The redhead's voice took on a new tone, one that promised violence. "Hermione, come home and bring the kids. Right now. Or there will be hell to pay."

Hermione didn't look back. It seemed there was always hell to pay for something with Ron. His overused threats fell on deaf ears. He had hurt their children. And where Hermione was concerned, that meant they were no longer children of his.


End file.
